Fortune Favours the Cold
Fortune Favours the Cold '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the first chapter of Rising Shadow 3: Reliving the Past as well as the one-hundred-thirty-third chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the first chapter to take place in Cannon City. Plot Upon arrival Taron was called to a local cryogenics lab, where a freak accident has caused the chambers to open. Taron was shocked to find a woman frozen with a hole in her chest, he called Ben who immediately took the body away, leaving Taron and Katherine to look around. Katherine immediately found a knife with an engraving. It read "AB", Taron, using the help of archivist Heidi Muller, identified the owner as Aberdeen Barkley. Aberdeen explained that the knife was his 11th birthday gift from his grandfather. He had lost it during a visit to the lab. Katherine asked why he would visit and he explained his interest in cryogenics and mentioned he may like to be frozen one day. Meanwhile Katherine finds a handkerchief with the DNA of Baron Ignatius Gorgox on it, she asks him why he may have left it behind and he explained that earlier that day he visited an old friend in the lab, Harriet Lichel. The woman he promised his heart to. She froze herself until they could find a cure for a rare disease she had. She had been taught about the disease by the local teacher Karl Juniper. He apologised that he couldn't offer more information about the disease. Katherine drove to the school and questioned Karl, he explained that Spacetox labs had discovered a rare strain of DNA that some people had in them called "Xterminax", Katherine wrote that down and asked how this worked with Harriet's freezing. Karl explained that Xterminax was progressive but was stoppable if the whole body was in stasis. Katherine mentioned that this was a solid motive for murder, to prevent the spread. Disgusted Karl ordered her to leave. As Katherine was leaving she heard cheering from down the hall, she turned to see what it was and as she did a man in a green corduroy jacket crashed into her. She cried out when she realised it was none other than Nathaniel Whitehall. He frowned when he saw her, explaining he was here to donate to the Xterminax Foundation. Annabeth Whitehall was suspected of having the strand and he didn't want to risk it getting out of hand. He offered her a card to contact him about the disease and headed out. Meanwhile back at the lab, Taron bumped into Harley Drew, a scientist who has reentered the room to check on the pods. He was surprised to see Taron checking out Harriet's, he ran over and checked the pod to ensure it was undamaged. When he discovered it was he demanded answers, but Taron explained he was from the police and was here to investigate Harriet's death. Frustrated Harley announced there was a pod malfunction a while ago and he'd just fixed the pods. Not long later Katherine arrived back at the lab, telling Taron that Ben had the results of the autopsy, and thusly, their killer profile. Taron decided to arrest Harley, who sheepishly admitted to the murder, stating that a malfunction in the machines allowed Harriet to escape her pod, the risk to mankind as too much and he had to stop her. Harley was sentenced to 10 years and his medical licence was revoked. As the case wrapped up Nathaniel visited Ben at the station to ask for his help, he wanted him to take a look at his sister and try to determine any form of cure for Xterminax. Ben agreed to go with him to the Asylum. Whilst there they were led to a padded cell where the young girl sat inside. As if by instinct she charged for the door, growling and gnashing her teeth at the two. Ben told Nathaniel it may be too late. She appears to be completely feral. Nathaniel thanks Ben for his time and hugs him, perhaps a little longer than he should've. When Ben arrives back at the station he gets word that the Cannon City hospital was in lock-down, as someone had taken over the maternity ward. Ben attempts to go, but is stopped by Hulu, who insists she is the right person for the job. Ben tells her that he couldn't bare to lose her again. But she fist bumps him, telling him to hold on... this time, she'll be back. Summary Victim * Harriet Lichel Weapon * Flare Gun Killer * Harley Drew Suspects Aberdeen Barkey - Club Owner * This suspect eats Kopel Co Chocolate * This suspect wears Aviagardé Perfume * This suspect knows science Baron Gorgox - Baron * This suspect eats Kopel Co Chocolate * This suspect wears Aviagardé Perfume * This suspect knows science Karl Juniper - Teacher * This suspect eats Kopel Co Chocolate * This suspect wears Aviagardé Perfume * This suspect knows science Nathaniel Whitehall - Philanthropist * This suspect eats Kopel Co Chocolate * This suspect wears Aviagardé Perfume * This suspect knows science Harley Drew - Scientist * This suspect eats Kopel Co Chocolate * This suspect wears Aviagardé Perfume * This suspect knows science Clues * The killer eats Kopel Co Chocolate * The killer wears Aviagardé Perfume * The killer knows science * The killer wears a tie * The killer wears glasses Quasi Suspects Ben Witchell - Coroner Annabeth Whitehall - Nathaniel's Sister